scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin)
Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) or Wreck-it Raladdin is TheCartoonMan12's next movie-spoof. It appeared on YouTube on April 2, 2016. Cast: * Aladdin - Wreck-It Ralph * Princess Jasmine - Merida (Brave) * The Genie - Duke (Best Pals Hand Time Series) * Jafar - ZigZag (The Thief and the Cobbler) * Iago - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Abu - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * The Magic Carpet - Finn McMissile (Cars 2) * The Sultan - King Fergus (Brave) * Rajah - Lou (Cats & Dogs) * Razoul - Lord Business (The Lego Movie) * Razoul's Guards - Lord Business' Robots (The Lego Movie) * The Peddler - Larry The Cucumber (VeggieTales) * The Cave of Wonders as Itself * Prince Achmed - Anger (Inside Out) * Gazeem The Thief - Scott (Total Drama Series) * Omar; Melon Seller - Carl Fredricksen (Up) * Farouk The Apple Seller - Huxley (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) * Elephant Abu - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Old Man Jafar - Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) * Snake Jafar - Diesel 10 (Thomas & Friends) * Genie Jafar - Yokai (Big Hero 6) * Woman at the Window - Ms. Ronson (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Sheriff Callie (Sheriff Callie's Wild West), Marie (The Aristocats), & Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - The Chipettes (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Necklace Man and Woman - Mayor Gene (Wreck-It Ralph) & Anastasia * Fat Ugly Lady - Peridot (Steven Universe) * Two Hungry Children - Kex and Mara (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) * Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Eddy & Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Pot Seller - Annoying Orange * Nut Seller - Surly (The Nut Job) * Necklace Seller - Pongo (101 Dalmatians (1961)) * Fish Seller - Milo (Fish Hooks) * Fire Eater - Oh (Home) * Boy wanting an Apple - Leo (Little Einsteins) * "Laddie" Dog Genie - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)) * Rabbit Genie - Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) * Dragon Genie - Webkinz Dragon * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Fin, Emma & Lo (Stoked) * Sheep Genie - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) * Camel Abu - Melman (Madagascar) * Horse Abu - Webkinz Clydesdale Horse * Duck Abu - Quackers (Webkinz Series) * Ostrich - Webkinz Ostrich * Turtle Abu - Tanks (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Car Abu - Mayday (Planes) * Old Man Genie - Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion) * Little Boy Genie - Tommy (Best Pals Hand Time Series) * Fat Man Genie - The Walrus (Alice in Wonderland) * 75 Golden Camels - Webkinz Camel * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Female Pigeons (Valiant) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Various Animals from "Noah's Ark (2007)" * Leopard Genie - Daniel Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) * Goat Genie - Webkinz Mountain Goat * Harem Genie - Miley (Best Pals Hand Time Series) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Gus & Wally (Rocket Monkeys) * 60 Elephants - Goliath I (Goliath II) * Llamas - Llama from "Jimmy Neutron" * Bears and Lions - Zummi Gummi (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears)/Samson (The Wild) * Brass Bands - The Trumpeter (Marvelous Musical Mansion) * Forty Fakirs - Jonas Brothers Cupids (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) * Cooks and Bakers - Chefs & Waiters (The Polar Express) * Birds that Warble on key - Birds from "Adventures in Music: Melody (1953)" * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Garfield * Super-Spy Genie - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar 2014)) * Teacher Genie - Benson (Regular Show) * Table Lamp Genie - Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) * Bee Genie - Z (Antz) * Submarine Genie - Willy the Whale (Make Mine Music) * One of Flamingos - Webkinz Flamingo * Gigantic Genie - Lobstar (Sea Creatures 2) * Rajah as Cub - Lil Kinz Basset Hound * Abu as Toy - Mr. Pricklepants (Toy Story 3) * Cheerleader Genies - Molly, Deema & Oona (Bubble Guppies), & Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) Scenes: * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 2 - Wreck-It Ralph on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 3 - Wreck-It Ralph Fights with Prince Anger/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 4 - Princess Merida's Dream * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 5 - ZigZag and King Fergus' Conversation/Merida Runs Away * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/ZigZag's Evil Plan * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 7 - Wreck-It Ralph Arrested (Part 1) * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 8 - Wreck-It Ralph Arrested (Part 2) * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 9 - Wreck-It Ralph Escapes with an Pirate * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2; A Narrow Escape) * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Duke (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Duke (Part 2) * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 14 - King Fergus Upbraids ZigZag * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 15 - Wreck-It Ralph's First Wish * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 16 - ZigZag Makes his Move/"Prince Ralphie" * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 17 - King Fergus Rides on Finn McMissile * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 18 - Wreck-It Ralph Argues with Duke/Wreck-It Ralph Goes to Merida * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?"/"A Whole New World" * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 20 - Wreck-It Ralph Almost Spill the Beans/Wreck-It Ralph & Merida Kiss * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 21 - Wreck-It Ralph Gets Ambushed/Duke Saves Wreck-It Ralph's Life * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 22 - ZigZag Gets Exposed * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 23 - Wreck-It Ralph's Depression/Squidward Tentacles Steals the Lamp * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 24 - King Fergus' Announcement/Duke's New Master is ZigZag * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 25 - ZigZag's Dark Wishes * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 26 - "Prince Ralphie (Reprise)" * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 28 - Wreck-It Ralph vs. ZigZag (Part 1) * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 29 - Wreck-It Ralph vs. ZigZag (Part 2) * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 30 - Wreck-It Ralph vs. ZigZag (Part 3) * Wreck-it Ralph (Aladdin) Part 31 - Happy Ending in Agrabah * Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Part 32 - End Credits Movie used: * Aladdin Clips from movies featured: * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie * Muppets Most Wanted * The Thief and the Cobbler * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Wreck It-Ralph * The Lego Movie * Monsters vs. Aliens * The Aristocats * Cats Don't Dance * The Chipmunk Adventure * Anastasia * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * Inside Out * Brave * Cats & Dogs * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Up * The Nut Job * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * Home * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * Cars 2 * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) * Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (2007) * The Best Pals Hand Toons Valentine's Day Special (2015) * Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go On Vacation (2010) * The Boxtrolls * Rise of the Guardians * Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July * Norm of the North * The Best Pals Hand Time Christmas Special (2013) * The Country Bears * Pippi Longstocking (1997) * Elf's Buddy's Musical Christmas * The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Special (2014) * Shaun the Sheep Movie * Planes: Fire & Rescue * The Lorax (2012) * Wee Sing in the Marvelous Musical Mansion * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Valiant * Noah's Ark (2007) * Bartok the Magnificent * Joseph: King of Dreams * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Wild * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * The Polar Express * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Regular Show: The Movie * Antz * Make Mine Music * Toy Story 3 * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea * Day of the Diesels * Misty Island Rescue * Big Hero 6 * Toy Story of Terror! * The Best Pals Hand Toons Easter Special (2016) Clips from TV shows featured: * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House * Total Drama Series * SpongeBob SquarePants * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * Camp Lazlo * Animaniacs * Steven Universe * Ed, Edd n Eddy * The Suite Life on Deck * The Annoying Orange * Fish Hooks * Best Pals Hand Toons * Webkinz Series * The Parable of Peter Rabbit * Stoked * Little Einsteins * 3-2-1 Penguins! * Cow and Chicken * Family Guy * The Simpsons * The Muppet Show * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * 6teen * Phineas and Ferb * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Rocket Monkeys * Goliath II * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Adventure in Music: Melody * The Garfield Show * Littlest Pet Shop * Sofia the First * Sea Creatures 2 * Dexter's Laboratory * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Bubble Guppies * Best Pals Hand Shorts Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Disney Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie-Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs